


Doll & Sword

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Amelia/Cullen [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble on Amelia telling Cullen he's going to be a father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll & Sword

She had been sick since before her trip to Val Royeaux. No one thought anything about it, The Inquisitor did just go on an excursion to Emprise de Lion. She was never one for the colder temperatures and it’s completely possible it was just a mere cold.

But when it didn’t lessen up Cullen got worried. Some nights he woke up to her bent over the chamber pot, and she promptly told him nothing of it,  _‘I’m fine there’s no need to worry’_  she would assure him over and over again.

Amelia walked into his office, moving some paperwork he was supposed to be doing and sat on her favorite spot. Something she did often. Her smile was just as sweet as ever, always brightening any bad mood he may have been in. Always welcomed, he honestly can’t think how he managed to do anything without her.

She pulls him from his duty, claiming sparring practice, another thing that she so often did with him. It became a routine every day.

Everything is as it always was, except today she didn’t have her normal armor, or the thing she came to call ‘the Skyhold armor’. She was wearing a simple loose cotton, something She didn’t wear often when sparring. Normally the Inquisitor would be in just a breast band and soft leather pants, he quite liked the view each time.

Cullen pulls out his sword from its sheath, no shields this time around.

Amelia takes out a tiny wooden sword.

Cullen shakes his head in disbelief. There was no way she would be sparring with a wooden –

She then takes out a doll, the gender of it not made totally clear. She holds both up walking over to the confused man and suddenly his eyes light up like the stars in the sky. His mouth agape, trying to form words, but he can’t. Amelia just smiles, tenderly, taking his free hand and gently placing it over her lower stomach.

There was a crowd, there’s always a crowd when they spar, and even they are silent as Cullen drops to his knees and presses his cheek to where his hand was.

Tears rim his eyes, tears of joy that he hasn’t shed since her return from that final battle with Corypheus.  He mumbles, kissing her through the fabric of the shirt. Amelia kneels next to him, holding his face in her small, gentle calloused hands. The same tears already running down her face, her smile brighter than the sun to him.

“You’re - We… Child?” Cullen chokes on a sob, the fight to keep from crying was doomed from the start, for now here is the great Commander of the Inquisition on his knees with salt on his lips.

Amelia nods only once before Cullen pulls her into a fervent kiss. And around them the crowd erupts in cheers.


End file.
